Jhothûn
| demonym = | population = | races = Predecessors to frost giants qorrash | languages = Jotunalder | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = Empire | rulertype = Emperor | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = | settlements = yes | roads = | mountains = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Jhothûn was an ancient empire of giants located in the far northern cold regions of Faerûn. Description While not large, Jhothûn was a powerful empire of giantkind. Its people mastered great magics, which allowed them to keep their lands in perpetual cold. Portals connected the four major cities of the empire. Geography Jhothûn was located in the north of Faerûn, from the Yal Tengri in the east to the Sea of Moving Ice in the west. Its capital, also called Jhothûn, was located somewhere in the region of the Endless Ice Sea. It had three provinces. The first was located in the area of the Sea of Moving Ice and claimed Karffbadh as its capital. The second province was in the vicinity of the High Ice and had Choshein for a capital. Gharreil was the provincial seat of the Great Glacier region. Government The emperor of Jhothûn reigned supreme and under him were three provincial rulers, called satraps, in similar manner to ancient Calimshan. Jhothûn society included a strange relationship with ice genies called qorrash. The qorrash served as advisers, titled as "princes of Jhothûn". Inhabitants The giants of Jhothûn were the ancestors of modern frost giants. History Jhothûn was an empire long before even the first elven kingdom came into existence.While it is not explicitly stated in the web source, it is reasonable to assume that Jhothûn was a sub-empire of Ostoria founded by Ottar, as described in the Giantcraft sourcebook. Not much is known about the history of the empire, except that it eventually fell because of rebellion amongst its satraps followed by attacks from white dragons who took advantage of the situation. Rumors The Ice Queen, Iyraclea, was rumored to be seeking ruins of Jhothûn to learn from its magical relics. Appendix Notes External links * [http://www.wizards.com/dnd/article.asp?x=fr/pg20020626z "Perilous Gateways: Portals of the Frozen Wastes"] References Category:Empires Category:Giant locations Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in Northeast Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril